Prussia's Unrequitted Love
by Insanity's Pen
Summary: Love? Who needs something like that? Certainly not the awsome me! But...that doesn't mean I've never experienced it. I am partly human after all...WARNING: VERY HISTORICALLY INACCURATE.


Unrequited Love

**A/N: What's up people? This is my first Hetalia fic and it's just a really short drabble. Let me know if I have any mistakes so I can fix them. Review! :3**

"I'll be back by ten, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." West instructed to me.

"Ja, ja. Have fun on your date and all." I waved at him without looking away from the television.

"I mean it. I don't want to come home again to the police trying to stop another fight from another one of your house parties—"

"That was once!" He gave me a disbelieving stare. "Okay, so maybe a few times, but tonight I really don't have plans."

West's phone began to ring.

"Halo?" he answered.

"_Ve~! Germany where are you? You should hurry ve! Big brother France is here and he says he wants to join us, but I told him no and then…." _Italy's voice could be heard on the other end as he rambled on endlessly. So unawsome. West gave a simple nod and was soon out the door.

Kesesese. Poor West, he was so in love. Italy had him doing so many unawsome things I was surprised he hadn't turned into a total pansy yet. That would be unfortunate. And unawsome. Love was for pansies. It got you feeling all confused and made your heart speed up over everything. So stupid.

Who needs love? Certainly not the awesome Prussia! I don't need all the unwanted blushes, or the sudden sweat of the palms. Not that that happened to me. I don't need to love anyone but myself (and my little _bruder_ but that's completely different). I'm too awesome for something so fickle.

But…that doesn't mean I've never fallen in love. It happened once, long ago. But that was when I was younger, still a teenager.

It started out as just a far away admiration. I'd see him everyday and everyday he managed to make my heart stop. Sure I was technically older than he was, but I felt like a child whenever he was around. He'd teach me things about the ways regular humans were and in turn I'd give him advice for the battlefield. Together we made an unstoppable force. We won many battles and gained glory and riches. But that wasn't the best part. He'd always make time for me and put up with my stupidities. Whenever I'd drink a bit too much, he'd always be willing to give me a place to spend the night, his palace was big enough afterall. When wars or oncoming threats came, he would always come to me first.

I was his most trusted advisor. He told me his secrets, thoughts, and dreams, and I'd tell him mine in return. Well, not all of them. There were things I'd take to my grave. I felt guilty of this and I told him.

"Everyone has something they'll never say. If you don't want to say, then don't." he had said. And that's when I knew that I was in love.

I treasured every moment that we shared, no matter how insignificant. Days wore on and my love only grew and grew. One day when I had finally gained enough courage, I decided to confess to him. That evening when I went to have dinner with him I was surprised that he had a guest.

"Prussia! Wonderful news!" he greeted me. "I would like for you to meet my fiancé!"

My world shattered.

The woman was of highborn status and polite just like a lady should be. I would be lying if I said she wasn't beautiful. But a lie came out of my mouth anyway.

"I am so happy for you! Congratulations!"

Happy my ass.

I was honestly enraged. I felt betrayed and hurt. That night I tossed and turned and hardly slept at all. _Fiancé_. That word had bounced around in my head and kept me from thinking rationally. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. I had the obligations only a nation had and that was to stand by your people's side. So I steeled myself and went on.

The wedding day came and soon he had a family. We'd grown distant and so had our conversations. Time went on he grew old and frail. It wasn't until he was on his deathbed that we had a heart to heart conversation. And that's when he told me.

"Prussia," he whispered weakly. "You have always been there for me, not only as a nation, but as a friend. You've seen me in my glory and in my weakest moments. And for that I am proud to consider you as my closest friend. My beloved brother."

I cried. His words were kind, but they stung. I had loved him as so much more but he only saw me as his _brother_. When he had passed I grieved for weeks.

I cried to the heavens to bring him back. Even if he didn't love me the way I loved him, I would much rather he still be here. They had buried him along with my heart. I swore I'd never fall for anyone and I was proud that I was living to my promise.

Could you really blame me? I may be a nation, but I'm human, too. But because I'm a nation, my life is longer and so is my memory. I can't forget, no matter how hard I try.

I can't forget that I ever loved you, Fritz.

**A/N: wow that really sucked. I haven't written anything in over a year. I think Prussia's too OOC, but oh well. I know this is totally crappy but it's just to get my mind working again. Reviews are love!**


End file.
